The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: The betrayal of friendship
by AnimeEgirl
Summary: Mandy was screaming upstairs, so Grim sent Billy to check what was happening to her. What Billy saw would change him forever, and it would all according to Grim's master plan. What happened to Mandy? What did Billy see? What was Grim's master plan? Find out by reading this amazing story about the loss of friendship and the start of something new.


The graphic adventures of billy in mandy

It's 6 in the morning, the sun is shining through the window at grim's pale dead forehead. Billy was sitting comfy, on the couch innocently watching the TV. "What the fuck are you watching Billy". Grim said angrily at the the innocent little Billy. "I'm watching In the night garden". Billy said in frightened confusion. "Makka Pakka is hot as fuck, I'm getting horny of just thinking of him on my fleshless meat". Grim said with an intense urge of horniness. "I like Upsy Daisy more, but I wouldn't have sex with her, or maybe. I don't know". Billy was confused, but he kinda liked the thought of having sex with Upsy Daisy, or sex in general. But he was crushed with the reality that would never get to have sex, to shove his penis nose in a girls pussy. The thought quickly got disrupted as Grim offered Billy to have a sip of Grim's Vodka. "What is Vodka?" Billy asked. "It's some good shit Bill". Grim immediately responded. "NOW FUCKING DRINK IT!" Grim shouted, striking fear into Billy who had no other choice to do so. "Frick, this burned my throat and my penis nose". Billy said in burning pain. "SWEAR LIKE A REAL MAN YOU FUCKING COWARD". Grim shouted as he punched Billy in his penis nose knocking him to the floor crying.

After getting punched in his penis nose, Billy slowly crawled back to the couch with tears falling down his chin. After a few minutes, Billy stopped feeling the pain because of the Vodka he later drank. Suddenly, noises started coming from the floor above. It was Mandy. She was screaming, but in a soft way. Grim had a grim look on his face, with a smug smile. Like he knew what was happening to her and what she was doing, and indeed he knew. He knew very well what was going on, yet he sent Billy to check what was happening to her. Billy quickly rushed upstairs with the thought that she was in trouble. He busted up the door like he usually busts his nut. He would never believe what he saw. Billy was afraid and in shock, yet he was intrigued by her actions. After seeing Mandy fiddle a wobbly stick into her small but fat toddler pussy, and seeing her massive nipples completely covering her small tits. A small bulge startet arising in his pants growing and growing. His terrorizing hornyness and confusion only grew when she laid herself on her back, revealing her biggest secret. A massive 15 inch dick pointing straight at Billy. "Come here Billy, I know you want it".

Billy felt that he had no other choice but to obey her, it was almost as billy's two dicks took control of his brain and led him closer and closer to her. Billy stopped approaching her when his penis touched tips with Mandy's mega penis. "M-Mandy". Billy mumbled. "DO IT BILLY BALLS!" Mandy shouted as she grabbed Billy's willy and shoved his dick up her tight fat toddler pussy which would completely consume his penis. Billy was no longer innocent. He was now a man. He fucked like a rabbit, quickly thrusting his penis halfway in and out her pussy whilst also licking and sucking on her massive darkish brown nipples. After a minute of having the best sex in Billy's life he innovated and shoved his penis nose in her mouth, shoving it down her throat choking her. In an unexpected event, Billy felt a something in his soggy grey ass. Something hard and pointy. Slowly creeping closer to Billy's pale tiny asshole. With an instant, the hard and pointy thing penetrated Billy's ass going far in the dark unknown hole of mystery which is Billy's asshole.

The pain was extreme, having something as large as Mandy's dick going so far inside him. But the pleasure would always overlap the pain. A painful pleasure in a way. The pleasure was too much for poor little Billy, poor little Billy came. And he came exactly 1 liter of sperm from both penises. Filling Mandy's tight toddler pussy and mouth. But this was nothing compared to what she has done with older men before. She swallowed it all, and Billy kept on fucking her harder than ever after having his greatest nut of all. Whilst all the fucking was going on, Grim heard it all. And he knew everything, he wanted to see it for himself. So he teleported to Mandy's closet where he would hide and watch as the fucking progressed. "I haven't had a boner in years, finally, my true fantasy has become reality". Grim whispered to himself. He took out his meter long boner bone dick and started fapping. Fapping hard to what was occurring right outside the closet. Even though the pleasure was great for Grim, his horniness craved more, having sex with the children Mandy and Billy is the only thing that would make his horniness content. And so he proceeded to do. Whilst Billy and Mandy was turning around so Mandy could cowgirl him, Grim made his move. He slowly opened the closet door.

Grim slowly approached Mandy's tiny ass, Mandy didn't know anything until it was too late. Then she felt it, the piercing sharp and edgy penis going in her ass. This was no pleasure to Mandy, this was just pain, pure pain. But the best pleasure to Grim yet not enough. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GRIM?" Mandy screamed as Grim proceeded to go further in. "TAKE IT OUT; PLEASE, STOP!" Mandy yelled and screamed as she was stuck between Billy and her once trusted friend Grim. She screamed at Billy to also stop but he could not be stopped, he was lost in pleasure and was not able to realize anything. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Grim shouted at her with his manly strong voice. Grim went further and further in until he could not go any longer. That's when he thrusted, he thrusted and penetrated her in the most sadistic way that went through flesh and bone. Slowly killing her, blood pouring out her not so tight pussy. Grim's penis went straight through Mandy's roughed up body finally killing her, his penis went as far as to go through Mandy's mouth and into Billy's penis nose. Billy finally got awoken by the harsh nose penetration Grim gave him. Then Grim finally came, he hadn't came in years so the load was huge. The sperm filled Billy's lungs, and as an act of gag reflex Billy vomited a mixture of old food, Vodka, and sperm onto Mandy's dead darkish grey massive nipples. After a minute of drowning in litres of semen, Billy's body and brain finally gave up on him. Billy died, then he woke up in a dark room, where he saw Mandy, all roughed up laying on the floor. A door opened. It was Grim. "Here you will be with me, for eternity". Grim said as he smiled. And so they did, they were trapped in the dark room being raped by Grim for eternity.

The End.


End file.
